Baby, Baby, Baby
by The Brown Eyed Writer
Summary: Edward and Bella are together and Bella finds out she's pregnant with Edward's baby. What will happen to them? What will their parents think? One-shot! EXB! R&R please! AH! Sweet and Romantic! FLUFF!


BPOV

I sat on the bathroom floor, looking at the small test, crying my eyes out. How could it be true? It couldn't be true. But the facts were all there. Morning sickness, missed period, gaining weight, positive pregnancy test. That was it. I'm pregnant.

I heaved myself off the bathroom floor and took a shower. I had to be at school in an hour. But how would I face him, knowing I have this secret holding over my shoulders. Well, I could always tell him later, or never. No, Bella. Of course you're going to tell him. I mean, he has the right to know. He is the father. And he loves you, he said so himself. That wonderful night was proof in itself.

I got ready for school, tossing the test in the trash. I headed downstairs to find Charlie eating breakfast.

"Morning, Dad," I said.

"Morning, Bells," he said.

I grabbed a bowl of Corn Flakes and started eating.

"So, you're graduating in two months, you excited?" Charlie asked, trying to make conversation.

"As I'll ever be," I said, avoiding eye contact.

"You're mom would be proud," he said.

My mom, Renee, died when I was only ten years old. I don't remember much about her, but I've seen tons of pictures. Renee died from a car crash one rainy day in Forks, Washington. She was so young, her and Charlie getting hitched in Vegas at eighteen, then having me a year later, and I wasn't ready to lose her, and neither was Charlie. I could see the sadness in his eyes everyday. I think what haunts him most is that he had to work the accident. To see his wife lying there, dead, is what gives him nightmares.

"Well, I should get going. Don't want to be late for school," I said, walking towards the door.

"Bye, Bells. Have a good day at school," he said.

Today would not be a good day at school, I knew that for sure. I was keeping a huge secret from the love of my life, Charlie didn't already like him, just another thing to add to the list.

Edward Cullen. My first and only true love. Edward and his family, all being adopted except Emmett, who was their only biological child, moved here a year before my mom died. After Esme had Emmett, she couldn't have anymore children and decided to adopt the rest. He became my best friend and helped me through everything after my mom died. We eventually got together the summer before our freshman year.

His adopted sisters, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale are my best friends. They're practically my sisters. Emmett and Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother, were the two older brothers I never had. Rosalie and Emmett are together, and Alice and Jasper are together. Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parents, were like my second pair of parents. Esme was so much like my mother, she kind of took on that role. Carlisle, he is like my second father. I love Charlie and he will always be my father, but Carlisle shows more emotion towards me. Charlie has always been shy and awkward towards me ever since Mom died, and we sort of grew apart. I think it's because I remind him so much of Renee. So Carlisle has gladly taken on the fatherly role towards me, always asking about my day, making sure I behaved properly towards adults, always fixing me up when my clumsiness kicked in and I needed stitches or something. It's a good thing he's a doctor.

Edward is perfect. He's at least 6'1", tan and very muscular, he's got an eight pack, I counted, and his green eyes sparkle every time I see him. I wonder sometimes why he's with me. I'm just plain and boring. Plain brown hair and plain boring eyes and pale. Nothing special.

I pulled up next to the familiar silver Volvo and parked my red truck next to it. I was already late. There was no way I could avoid him today. I had every freaking class with him.

There was no one in the parking lot. I had already missed the first ten minutes of class, I should just skip the rest. But then I would be a coward. I can't avoid him. He'll see me eventually. I'll have to tell him eventually, I just don't know how.

His parents would understand, considering they were teenagers themselves when they had Emmett. Charlie, he's the only person I'm scared to tell. He's always telling me to not make the same mistake him and Renee did, to not and get pregnant until I'm at least thirty. Yeah, I'll probably be dead meat when he finds out.

I ran up to the building, trying not to slip in the rain, being extra careful. I shook out my wet hair and walked quickly to my first period class. I always sat by Edward, I just hope Lauren or Tanya has taken my spot in my absence.

Lauren and Tanya were always hitting on Edward. Of course, who wouldn't. He's the most gorgeous guy out there. I always thought he would end up with someone like Lauren or Tanya.

Lauren has blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Tanya having strawberry blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. He should be with someone like them, instead of me, but he always tells me it's me that he loves and no one else. He always gets a kiss for it, too.

I'm personally glad he's not with those two. They're the school sluts, yet, every guys hits on them. Every guy but Emmett, Jasper, and Edward.

I opened the door and kept my head ducked as the class looked towards me. I probably looked horrible. I knew my eyes were red and I probably had purple circles under my eyes. I'm surprised Charlie didn't ask about my appearance.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Swan," the teacher snapped. I blushed and headed to my seat. Mr. Varner hates me so much, mostly because I correct him on everything. He teaches English, and it's not my fault he didn't know anything about Romeo and Juliet.

"Care to tell us why you were late, Miss Swan?" he said, blocking me from moving.

"Um, family problems," I lied. He sneered at me and moved, letting get to my seat.

Thankfully the one next to Edward was empty. I walked quickly to my seat and sat down. I could feel Edward's worried gaze on me as he took in my appearance.

He tried to get my attention my tapping on my shoulder when Mr. Varner wasn't looking, but I ignored him, looking down the whole class.

When the bell rang, I gathered my stuff together and headed for the door, but stopped when Edward grabbed my wrist gently.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said. He knew I was lying, but didn't push it.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and led us to our next class. I acceptingly leaned into his embrace and followed him. It went like this the rest of the day. We didn't talk at all at lunch. I just looked down and ignored everyone. They all asked, but Edward told them he didn't know.

When the day ended I headed out to my truck with Edward beside me. Before I could get in, Edward stopped me.

"Bella, please tell me what is wrong," he said, taking my chin in his hands and making me look at him.

"It's nothing, Edward," I said.

"Did I do something wrong? Cause if I did, please tell me, Bella, so I can fix it," he said. As I looked into his eyes, I felt guilty. He was blaming himself.

"I promise you did nothing wrong, Edward," I said, reaching up and kissing him. I pulled away after a minute and leaned my head on his chest, his scent comforting me. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head on top of mine.

"Okay. I'll be by later, probably about six. I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I said.

He kissed me one more time, before watching drive off in my truck. I knew when I was going to tell him. I was going to tell him tonight, when he came over.

I just hoped Charlie wouldn't ease drop. He had a tendency to do that. He honestly doesn't like Edward and I really don't know why. He's always trying to get me to date Mike Newton or Jacob Black, my best friend. He just doesn't understand. Mike would be eager to date me, but he's repulsive. Jacob is my best friend, and besides he has a girlfriend who he's madly in love with, their secretly engaged. Charlie just can't seem to grasp that Edward and I love each other. A lot.

I was just nervous about how Edward would react. I knew he wouldn't leave me, claiming it wasn't his. I knew him better than that. We would sometimes talk about our future life, life after college when he would be a doctor and I would be an English teacher and how we would have children. But for it to be so soon, so early in life, really scared me. We planned on going to the same college, much to Charlie's dismay, and renting an apartment together. The other Cullens would be renting an apartment with their significant others, too, at the same college.

But now that this has happened, I honestly don't know what's going to happen to us, now. We would have to put college on hold, for now. Just for the first couple of years. I couldn't do abortion. I wasn't an option. And I don't think I could watch my baby call someone else 'Mom.' It would break my heart, so I'm going to keep it.

I pulled into the driveway and found Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. That's strange, he's suppose to be at work. Maybe he got off early. I walked inside, trying to be careful again.

"Dad, I'm home," I called, putting my stuff down.

I found Charlie in the kitchen, sitting down, looking at the newspaper. He looked up.

"Hey, Bella," he said, something lying under his tone. I shrugged it off and started on dinner.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

"Good. I've had a headache all day, but it's been good," I said.

"Really? Anything different happen today?" he asked. I turned and looked at him. He was never this conversational.

"Um, I got an 'A' on my math test," I said.

"Is that it?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Where's he going with this?

"Uh, yeah," I said.

"Really, well, that's strange. I walked into the bathroom this morning after you left and found this in the trash," he said, holding out something. I stopped breathing when I saw the pregnancy test in his hand. _Oh no!_

"Dad, I can explain-"

"You sure as hell better explain! What did I tell you about this, Bella? You just ruined your life! Do you know that! Whose is it? Is it Cullen's?" he asked, turning red.

"Of course it is! You know I wouldn't cheat on Edward!" I said.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him. He's just going to leave you, Bella. He doesn't love you. He just wanted to get in your pants. Now look where it's got you. Pregnant at eighteen!" he screamed.

"You don't know anything! He does love me!" I yelled, tears coming down.

Charlie lost it now. He threw down the pregnancy test and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the door. It really hurt.

"Ow, Dad let go! You're hurting me!" I yelled, new tears coming.

He ignored me and slammed the door behind him. He opened his cruiser and threw me in the back, not being gentle at all. He got in the driver's side and pulled out.

"Where are you taking me?" I cried.

"To tell Cullen what he's done! Then to the doctor, so I can attempt to put your life back in order," he said, not looking at me. I knew what he was talking about. Abortion.

"No, please don't I'll tell him, please. I won't let you," I cried. He ignored me and kept going.

I cried the whole way, until we pulled up to the Cullens. This was fixing to get bad. Please, Edward, run for your life.

Charlie yanked me out of the cruiser and drug me up the stairs. I cried as his gripped tightened on my arm. He knocked on the door and Carlisle came to the door.

"Charlie, Bella? What can I do for you?" Carlisle asked calmly, well until he saw my face. His face grew concerned.

"Where is your son? I need to speak with him, now," Charlie said, trying to keep his voice calm, but failing.

"Edward! Can you come downstairs, please?" Carlisle called. He moved aside and let me and Charlie in.

"Please don't," I whispered as Edward came down the stairs.

"Shut up," Charlie snapped at me. His gripped tightened and I whimpered. Esme came in with Edward.

"Charlie, what can we do for you?" she asked, sweet as always.

Charlie ignored her and glared at Edward. Edward took in my face and started to come towards me, but was stopped by Charlie, who glared even harder.

"Do you know what you've done to my daughter? You took advantage of her," Charlie said, his voice rising again.

"Don't, please don't," I cried, trying to loosen my arm from his tight grip.

"I said, shut up!" Charlie said, tightening it even more. Is that physically possible.

"Let her go, you're hurting her," Edward said, trying to move towards me, but was stopped again as Charlie glared again.

"Don't tell me what to do. She's my daughter. Do you know what you've done? You've really screwed up this time, boy," Charlie said.

"Charlie, can we all be calm about this," Carlisle said, trying to calm Charlie down. Charlie ignored him and pulled me forward.

"Go ahead and tell him, Bella," Charlie said. I whimpered and made no move to speak.

"Damnit, I said, tell him," he said, slapping me across the cheek. Esme and Carlisle gasped, but before I knew it, I was in tight muscular arms that were trying to get my arm away from Charlie.

"How dare you hit her," Edward screamed, finally getting my arm free. I cowered into Edward's chest and cried on his shirt.

"Let go of my daughter, you've already done enough," Charlie said, trying to yank me back. I whimpered as I grabbed onto Edward, not wanting to let go.

"Please, tell me what I've done so I'm not in the dark!" Edward yelled as Charlie stopped yanking, and glared at him.

"Bella is pregnant, no thanks to you," Charlie said. Esme and Carlisle gasped again and Edward froze.

Charlie used that advantage, to yank me from Edward's arms. I instantly missed his arms around me.

"What?" Edward asked, shocked.

"You heard me. It's your fault she's pregnant," Charlie said.

"Now, Charlie, Edward wouldn't force himself upon Bella like that. He respects her independence and would never do something like forcing himself on her. I'm sure Bella was active in this, too," Esme said, trying to calm down the situation.

"How do you know that? I'm sure you weren't present when it happened," Charlie said, turning his glare on Esme.

"Now, you don't have to talk to them that way. Edward wouldn't do something like that and I don't appreciate you talking to my family that way. That includes Bella. She's apart of this family as anyone else is," Carlisle said.

Charlie ignored him and turned back to Edward.

"You stay away from my daughter," he said, dragging me back out the door.

"No, Edward!" I yelled, trying to break free again and get to him. Charlie couldn't do this. I wouldn't allow it.

"Bella!" Edward screamed, trying to get me.

Charlie yanked me out of the way, almost getting me out the door.

"Where are you taking her?" Edward yelled after Charlie.

"To the doctor's to fix this mistake!" Charlie said.

"No! No, I won't let you!" I yelled, trying to fight my way out of his grasp. He only held me tighter.

Charlie slapped me again.

"Shut up, Bella. This is for your own good. You won't be seeing this boy after today," he said.

That slap across the face made Edward even more mad. He ran forward and grabbed me around the waist.

"Let her go," Edward roared.

"She's my daughter," Charlie said, trying to yank me free.

"I don't care. She's carrying my child and I won't let you get rid of him! She's eighteen, you can't make her do something she doesn't want to do. I'm it's father and I won't let you kill it," Edward said truly pissed off now.

"She's my daughter, and I can make her do what I want her to do. Let go!" Charlie screamed, trying to yank me free. I felt like I was in the game tug-of-war and I was the rope. I tried with all my might to yank myself free from Charlie.

Carlisle stepped in then.

"Charlie, Edward, both of you let Bella go. You're both hurting her," Carlisle said, putting a restraining hand on both of their arms.

Edward looked down at me, his face softening and loosened his grip. Charlie just got even more pissed, but loosened his grip, too.

I used that advantage to yank my arm free and flying into Edward's chest. Edward's arms immediately went around me and held me as I cried.

Charlie glared at me, then.

"Fine then, stay with him. But don't come crying back to me when he breaks your heart and has left you," Charlie said.

"I would never leave her," Edward said, glaring at Charlie.

"Don't expect to live in my house anymore," Charlie said, before turning and walking out the door.

Carlisle shut the door with a sigh.

"Edward, take Bella upstairs to your room. I'll be up later to check on her. But expect us to have a talk with you two," Carlisle said in a parental voice.

Edward nodded, wordlessly and led me upstairs, keeping me close to his chest the whole way. He opened the door and set me down on the bed, sitting with me. He wrapped his arms around me and let me cry myself out.

I don't know how long I sat there crying, but it was a while. But Edward, being the gentleman I that I love, just hugged me closer to him, letting me ruin his shirt. He whispered words of love in my ear and just held me. Eventually my sobs calmed and he looked down at me.

"Better?" he asked, smiling gently. I nodded, wiping away stray tears.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what, love?" he asked.

"For Charlie, for getting pregnant, for ruining your life," I whispered.

"Ruining my life? Bella, you didn't ruin my life. You could never ruin my life. You're the best thing that has ever happened in my life. And this baby will be, too. That is, if you want to keep it," he said.

"Of course I want to keep it," I said, looking up at him. He smiled.

"Then I'll go along with whatever you want. But secretly, I'm glad you decided to keep it, cause I want to keep it, too," he said. I giggled, he always knew how to make me laugh.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" I asked, suddenly scared.

"You, my dear, are going to relax, cause stress is bad for the baby. We are not going to worry about it right now," he said.

"I know, but a baby is such hard work and what about our plans to go to college? Those are ruined. And what is everyone going to think?" I kept going on until Edward stopped me by kissing me.

"I know, Bella, I know. This baby is going to be tons of work, and we are going to have a hell of a bumpy road ahead of us, but we'll make it through. As long as we do it together, we'll make it through. We love each other, and as long as we always love each other, that's what will keep us strong. As for college, we're sticking with the plan. You've gotten a full scholarship, so you're good, at least for the next few years. When the baby is born, we can take a break at college and just be a family. Being a doctor can wait because you're so much more important. And you shouldn't worry about what others think because you're not going to be in this town much longer anyways. We don't have to tell anyone and you won't start showing until you're fourth month, and even then if you wear a baggy shirt, you won't notice," Edward said.

I agree, the picture he painted in my mind looked great.

"But what about the money issue. You're parents can't take care of bills all our life," I said.

"I know, Bella. And they won't have to. Remember, I told you I still have all that money I inherited from my real parents. I've been saving it for one day I would need it. It will last us until we can each get a stable job," he said, stroking my hair.

I sighed and laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes.

"We don't have to talk about it all right now, Bella. Just relax and we'll sort everything out when it's time to sort everything out, okay?" he said.

"Okay," I said.

"I love you, Bella. Never forget that," he said.

"I love you, too," I said, burying my face closer into his chest, inhaling his scent.

"How's your wrist?" he asked in my hair.

I touched my wrist lightly and looked down. I could already see a bruise forming on it.

"It's been better," I said, sighing. He leaned down and kissed it softly. I smiled at him.

There was a quiet knock on the door then.

"Come in," Edward said, not looking away from me.

Carlisle and Esme were at the door. We looked up at them as they shut the door behind them. Carlisle came over to me with this medical bag to take a look at my wrist. Esme sat down between me and Edward, taking us both in her arms. When Carlisle was done, he sat in front of us, preparing to talk.

"I hope you two know that you have a tough road ahead of yourselves, no matter what choice you make," Carlisle started off.

"We're going to keep it," I said, softly. Esme squeezed my shoulders and I laid my head down on her shoulder and let her comfort me.

Carlisle smiled a small smile.

"I'm not going to lie to, you two. Taking care of a newborn baby is very hard work, and it tends to put stress on the couple. Esme and I know considering we were teenage parents ourselves. But it takes a strong love to keep two people together when they have a baby cause a baby can make you fight for no reason, because neither of you will get any sleep and you'll be extra grouchy. But you two hold so much love for each other, just like Esme and I did, and we know that you will make it through this bump in your road. And that's why we're backing you up on this choice. A baby will make you stressed out, but it will also bring you closer together," Carlisle said.

"Thanks guys," I said.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," Edward said.

"But we also want you to know that we'll be here if you have any questions. And Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and I are going to get you some baggy shirts for the remainder of your stay here Forks, because we don't want this getting around town. We're not going to tell anyone, it's going to stay in this family and that's it. We love you both and you're both very special to us," Esme said.

"I love you guys. You and Carlisle are like my real parents," I said.

"Honey, you are apart of this family just as much as the others are. You make this family complete. And this baby is a blessing," Esme said, putting her hand softly on my stomach.

"Now, for college, I'm not letting you two ruin your plans. We want you both to get a degree. That's why we're going to pay for anything you need, Bella," Carlisle said.

"I can't let you guys do that. I can get a job," I said.

"Nonsense. You're going to be too busy taking care of the baby to handle a job and school and a baby at the same time," Carlisle said.

"And I have money left over that can help us for a few years," Edward said.

"Thank you, guys, so much," I said.

"You're welcome, Bella. You're family and that's what families do for each other," Carlisle said.

"And it's the least we can do since you're giving us our first grandchild," Esme said.

"And I will set you an appointment in Seattle so no one will recognize you here at the hospital. I'll make the call tomorrow and have you an appointment set up soon so you can get your vitamins," Carlisle said.

"Thanks, guys," I said.

"Tomorrow we'll go over to Charlie's and get all your stuff and bring it here, Bella," Carlisle said.

"No, I don't to barge in on you guys. You're already doing so much for me. I can get an apartment or something for now," I said, but they all shook their heads.

"There's no way we are going to make you live in an apartment. You are going to move in here until you go off to college and that's final," Carlisle said, smiling.

I smiled at him, thanking them again. They each kissed our foreheads before wishing us a good night.

Edward and I laid down, encaging each other in the other's arms.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered as I dozed off to sleep.

"I love you, too, Bella. Forever," he whispered. That was the last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

_6 years later_

"Congratulations Mrs. Cullen! It's a girl!" the doctor cheered as I fell against the bed exhausted. Edward, my husband, leaned down and kissed my sweaty forehead.

"You did wonderful, love," he said, softly to me.

A small cry of a baby could be heard throughout the room. One of the nurses passed me my daughter, congratulating us both.

If you told me six years I would be here today, happy with a family, I would have told you that you were crazy. Six years ago, when Edward and I found out I was pregnant with our son, we were scared to no end.

We got out of Forks without anyone knowing that I was pregnant. We went to college along with Edward and his siblings and there, we had our son, Hayden Lee Cullen.

Hayden is a spitting image of his father, Edward. He has his bright green eyes and his messy bronze hair, with a little of my curls.

That first year was very tough for Edward and I. When Hayden was born, we decided to take a small break from college for a year and focus on Hayden. We fought a lot, but never so much that it would tear us apart. By the end of the night, we were apologizing to each other and sleeping with our arms around each other.

When Hayden turned two, we decided it was time to go back to college. Edward used his real parents' money he inherited to pay for daycare. It was easier for us then.

I graduate from college a year ago and I am currently an English teacher while Edward finishes up on his medical degree.

I haven't talked to my father, Charlie since that day Edward found out I was pregnant. When I went to pick up my stuff from my house, he wasn't there and he hasn't bothered to call and apologize at all. If he wants to talk to me, he'll call. I wasn't going to be the first. Edward has tried so many times to get me to call, but I always chicken out.

When Hayden turned one, Edward proposed to me. I, of course, said yes, and four months later, we were married. Hayden walked me down the aisle, taking Charlie's spot. It was the cutest thing ever.

It was a very small wedding, only Edward's mom and dad and his siblings and a few of my really close friends. Alice and Rosalie had it planned very fast and was the whole reason we had it only four months after we were engaged.

Alice and Jasper got married last year, and Alice is currently pregnant with twins.

Rosalie and Emmett was married a year after us and has two little boys who look both have their mother's hair and their father's eyes.

Alice and Rosalie own a fashion store close in town while Emmett works for the fire department and Jasper working as a History teacher at the same school I teach English.

When we left for college, Carlisle and Esme moved closer to us, claiming they didn't want to be far from us.

Edward and I bought a small cottage just on the outskirts of town three years ago. It's within our budget and Esme baby sits Hayden for us when Edward is at school and me at work.

Hayden is five years old and is still growing each day. He'll start kindergarten in the fall. He loves playing with his dad out in the yard each day we get home.

Part of the reason we bought the cottage was because it wasn't too big or too small and had a very nice, big yard. It also had a small pond that Hayden goes down with his dad to throw rocks and fish.

About nine months ago, I learned I was pregnant with my second child. Edward was ecstatic, and Hayden was glad he was going to be a big brother, and our family was happy to have another addition.

So, here we are now, in the hospital, after just giving birth to our daughter.

"She's so beautiful," Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled down at the little girl, who was trying to open her eyes. I shielded her little eyes from the bright light. She opened her eyes to reveal two chocolate brown pools.

"She's got your eyes," Edward said, a little over excited. I giggled.

"She's got your hair," I commented, twirling the little bronze ringlets in my finger.

"Knock, knock!" we heard from the door.

We both looked up to see the whole family there. Hayden was fidgeting in Esme's arms, wanting down. She set him and he took off towards us. Edward caught him in his arms and swung him around.

"Daddy! I want to see the baby!" Hayden whined. We laughed. Edward brought him over and gently set him on the bed next to me.

Hayden laid his small head on my shoulder and looked down at his little sister.

"Hey baby," he cooed, patting her blanket gently.

"Aw! Bella! She's so gorgeous!" Alice squealed, everyone coming closer.

"Yeah, it's a good thing she has Hayden as an older brother. She's going to need him to fight off all these boys that will be chasing after her," Emmett said.

Edward scowled.

"Emmett, she's only two minutes old. I'd rather not think about all the hormonal boys that will be after my daughter right now," he said. We laughed at him.

"Don't worry, Daddy! I'll keep every single boy that comes near her away from her! I'm her brother and it will be my job!" Hayden said, looking at Edward.

I laughed and kissed his head.

"That's my boy!" Edward said, lifting him off the bed and into his arms.

Esme and Carlisle came over next looking at the little girl.

"Aw, Bella. She's the prettiest baby I've ever seen!" Esme gushed.

"Hey! Was I not pretty when you had me?" Emmett pouted.

"No, you were all dimply and chubby looking," Carlisle said, kidding his son.

We laughed at Emmett's pout.

"We are so getting her into fashion," Rosalie said, looking at Alice who smiled widely.

"Heaven help our child, Edward," I said, smirking.

"Heaven help the Alice's children," Edward muttered.

I snickered.

"She is a beauty," Jasper said.

"Just wait, buddy boy. Yours and Alice's day is coming. Now you're going to have double the crying at once," Emmett said, patting Jasper on the back.

Emmett's and Rosalie's little boys, Roy and Conner came up next to the bed, peeking over at the small baby.

"Guys, that's your little cousin. You're going to have to help you're cousin, Hayden help fight off all these boys that will be chasing her. Will you guys help?" Emmett asked, getting down to their level.

"We sure will. Don't you worry Uncle Edward," Roy said, while Conner nodded his head.

Emmett is such a three year old, but when you give him his kids, he becomes so much wiser in a snap, which is very weird. I'd just wish he would do that when his kid's aren't around.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" Alice asked.

Edward and I looked at each other before we answered.

"We decided on Carlie LeAnne Cullen," Edward answered.

"Such a pretty name!" Esme gushed.

"Okay, guys, let's leave this family be. They need their rest," Carlisle said.

"Aw! Dad, do we have to go?" Emmett whined.

"Yeah, do we have to go?" Alice whined along with him.

"Yes, Alice you need your rest, too. It's not good for the babies," Carlisle said. He had her there. Alice would do anything the doctor said when it came to her children.

"Okay," she mumbled.

The family piled out when we said our byes.

Hayden snuggled into Edward's chest and fell fast asleep. Edward laid down next to me with one leg hanging off and kissed me gently.

"I love you, Bella Cullen," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen," I whispered back.

It was silent after that. The only thing you could hear was our children's breathing in the quiet room. And we continued into our happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
